


Silent Begging

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John likes to make Sherlock beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Begging

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to like writing John making Sherlock beg... Hmmm

Sherlock's fingers scrambled for purchase as he was pressed against the slippery tiles, John's body pressed flush against his back. The detective let out a gasping moan as the slightly older man ground his hips against his ass. "You like that, don’t you?" he all but purred in the brunettes ear, drawing a low whine.

“John, please,” he managed, his fingers sliding down the tiles as he pressed his forehead against the wall. “Need you to fuck me,” he breathed out, eyes squeezed shut as he pressed his hips back again, trying to urge the doctor on. “Please,” he whined causing John to smirk before nipping at the detective’s ear. 

“I love it when you beg me,” he murmured, teasingly rubbing against the detective. “You make the prettiest noises when you’re desperate for me,” he gave in, his hand grasping his cock before lining it up. “So beautiful,” he hummed pushing in slowly, earning a strangled moan from the detective. “Ah- always so tight for me,” he managed once fully sheathed within Sherlock’s heat.

Sherlock whimpered, clenching around John as he shifted his hips. “Move, please,” he gasped against the tiles. John pressed completely against him, nipping at his shoulder as he started a fast, rough pace. Sherlock’s fingers scrambled over tiles as he chanted John’s name in near silent begging.


End file.
